1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems, methods, and computer program products for managing geographically distributed assets and more particularly comprehensive systems, methods, and computer program products for both centralized and remote management of geographically distributed assets such as electric power transmission equipment.
2. Discussion of the Background
The management of geographically distributed assets presents many unique problems. The most basic of these problems is maintaining an inventory of the assets. This information includes not only descriptive and locational data, but also historical maintenance and inspection information. Commercially available geographic information systems (GIS) are well suited for maintaining this inventory type information. Geographic information systems are software packages that allow objects stored in the database to have a geographical, or locational component. The GIS application provides both maintenance and display capabilities. One such commercially available GIS application is ESRI's ARC/INFO which provides core GIS capability, ESRI's ARCVIEW GIS is an application that is used for displaying the GIS information at a user's desktop. GIS applications such as ARC/INFO store information in their own proprietary database management system (DBMS) format or can communicate with commercially available DBMSs such as Microsoft Access, ORACLE, or SYBASE.
As presently recognized, a problem with managing geographically distributed assets in a centralized system is configuring an underlying database to accommodate the needs of all potential users of that system. For example, in the case of a system being built to manage electric power transmission equipment, it is desirable that the database contain information that is both useful to those responsible for managing the system, as well as those responsible for inspecting and maintaining the equipment in the field. Furthermore, it is desirable to have all this information in a single database to alleviate the needs for synchronization.
Another problem unique to the management of geographically distributed assets as recognized by the present invention is that there are typically two classes of users of the information being maintained in the system, those responsible for centrally managing the information, and those responsible for remotely maintaining the assets. Given the diverse needs of these two classes of users, commercially available applications do not, per se, satisfy the needs of both. Therefore, it is desirable to have a system that has been tailored to the industry for which it is targeted, taking into account the unique needs of the various users of the system. One such field is the electric power transmission and distribution industry.
Presently, it is difficult to ensure that those responsible for the remote management of the assets have the most current and complete information available. When traveling to remote locations, it is desirable that field engineers and technicians have complete information as to what are the on-site problems that are likely to be encountered, where the assets are located, what is the most efficient route for gaining access to the asset, what are known in-route problems and hazards that might be encountered for the travel route and whether any unique circumstances exist. For example, when traveling to remote areas, it would be helpful to understand any environmental, property ownership, or right-of-way issues that exists. For example, it would be helpful to provide field technicians with accurate information as to their present location as well as information concerning protected environmental areas, sensitive areas such as Indian burial grounds, etc. Without this information, it is possible that the field technicians could inadvertently cause extensive damage to real estate, giving rise to public relations problems. Furthermore, when working in the field, it is desirable to be confident that the information being relied on is accurate and up to date. It is also desirable to have the ability to directly enter information into the system from the field, as work is completed, so as to avoid translation and data entry errors.
On the other hand, it is desirable that those responsible for the central maintenance of the system be able to ensure the integrity and the timeliness of the information maintained in the system. Therefore, it would be desirable for those responsible for the central maintenance of the system to be able to review and approve entries made by the field technicians, so as to serve as a quality check on the integrity of the data.
The present inventors have recognized that there are limitations in the practical application of available systems. The present inventors have also recognized that conventional approaches to managing geographically distributed assets are inadequate in that they do not accommodate the diverse needs of the various users of the information nor inherently able to address the pragmatic issues faced by field technicians as they maintain their systems. Furthermore, the present inventors have recognized that partial solutions to these problems are not likely to be employed by the technicians because they do not offer a complete tool that leverages the information in a way that could be done by a comprehensive system co.